


That Court, Delivering Injustice

by rosarymic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After true pacifist route, Frisk and Chara are Married, Gen, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Sans is Frisk's foster parent, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: Being the ambassador was hard work; especially being one since young; Frisk, was determined to keep humans and monsters peaceful no matter what.For such a young one, they were also assigned as the Head of Justice in the Court of Justice—A court designed to trial cases of both humans and monster related.Of course, this would also be hard on the young ambassador had if they didn't have their partner in crime, Chara Dreemurr.But if they had to choose between their beloved and an end of peace between the two kinds, what will the poor ambassador choose?





	That Court, Delivering Injustice

The whole court went silent as the young ambassador; whose also well known in the court of justice slowly stood up and gazed their lovely partner in crime.  
  
"I know this will probably get me in a whole lot of another trouble ..." They glanced the monsters on the jury panel who were eager to know their lovely ambassador's decision on this whole chaos.  
  
"But ... Chara Dreemurr," Their partner had a sad smile as they gazed back.  
  
"For all these accusations; even if there were other possibilities that I personally stated in our trials earlier  ..." Chara could clearly see tears pricking their beloved's calm brown orbs.  
  
"I, head of the Justice Court hereby state that you're guilty a-and a death sentence will be commenced as soon as possible!" They didn't deny the shakiness of their breath as they finalized the decision; or the look Chara had on their face. 

They didn't deny anything.  
  
Most of anything, they didn't deny they had just sent their spouse to death.  
  
That's why, those lips didn't stop muttering 'I'm sorry's to them. The worst part was Chara just simply shook and muttered back their 'It's okay ..'s with tears clearly pooling in their crimson orbs.  
  
Hell, even some of the judges and lawyers were shocked.  
  
Well how could they not?  
  
The lovely ambassador that never stopped loving their spouse was literally sending their beloved to a death sentence without any mercy or even parole!  
  
The whole court just went silent after that before the judge's hammers of knocks were heard and that was it.  
  
"All right then. Since we've been discussing on this case for weeks on end and the choice has been given to you, Frisk Dreemurr ..." It pained Frisk to be called that now.  
  
"And you have chosen, then that settles it. Chara Dreemurr, you shall be sent to Ink Hall Prison and shall rest there until your punishment will be commenced here. Court dismissed!"  
  
**_KNOCK!  KNOCK!_ **  
  
Court dismissed and decision finalized.  
  
Even if in the eyes of others, Frisk was now seen as a merciless judge, they didn't stop their feet from running to their spouse and hugged them; whimpering when they were brought down from the stand.  
  
They were sobbing so much; so much that everything just doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters.  
  
Not the shooting cameras  
  
Or the saddening and gloomy faces  
  
Or even the whole heavy burden they'll be carrying after this.  
  
Nothing mattered at that moment.  
  
All that mattered was ....  
  
"Chara .... Chara ...I'm so sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm so—"  
  
Chara just hummed, stroking their head as they kissed Frisk's crown softly.  
  
"Shh ... It's fine ... It's fine ... I forgive you, okay? And you know why we're doing this, right?" They gently rubbed circles on Frisk's back as Frisk was just wrecked with sorrow.  
  
In fact, no one had ever seen the young ambassador sobbing and just ... in sorrow and despair like this that they all just stopped and gave the two some space.  
  
As in, the guards didn't even make an effort to latch Frisk off of Chara or anything.  
  
No.  
  
They all just let it be and witnessed it.  
  
"I ..I know ... B-But I ... I don't want to let you go ... I don't ... I don't want to lose you ..." Chara sighed and pulled Frisk into a tighter embrace, burying their face into Frisk's neck.  
  
"Partner ... I know ... I ... I don't want to let you go either but we have to do this ... We have to ... For the sake of monster kind ..." Tears rolled down to their chin as they pulled away and ran their thumbs on Frisk's cheeks.  
  
"We ... We have to ..." They couldn't keep it up anymore and just sobbed with Frisk; taking the fact that they'll never see their partner again after this nor shall they spend another day with them.  
  
They'll be alone. Again and it hurts so much.  
  
Frisk was a total sobbering mess but they nodded and just leaned into Chara, foreheads touching as they were both sobbing.  
  
They wished they didn't have to do this.  
  
They wished they could stay together and just sleep beside each other again, listening to the other's story of their day.  
  
Mostly, they wish they could continue planning on their future together; just the two of them with maybe a child together.  
  
But now, those dreams have shattered and they couldn't do a thing.  
  
All because of a threat to the peace between monster kind and humanity.  
  
"Don't worry, partner .... You'll see me soon, okay?" Frisk nodded, their sobbing subsiding as they let their lips touched and gave their lover a soft yet passionate kiss for the last time.  
  
Chara smiled, chuckling softly as they kissed back, letting their lips mould together in harmony before the two slowly pulled away.  
  
"I'll see you in heaven?"  
  
Chara nodded, winking weakly.  
  
"Race you to heaven, partner." Frisk grimaced but tried their best at smirking and simply winked back.  
  
"Challenge accepted, honey bunny."  
  
"See you then, Frisky bits .." They waved as the authorities finally pulled Chara away from Frisk and cuffed them tight.  
  
The two gazed each other; eyes never leaving the other as Chara was dragged outside of Court Justice.  
  
"I'll see you too ... soon ..." Frisk whispered to themselves as tears once again prickled their calm browns and slowly rolled down their cheek.  
  
They patted the place where Chara's thumbs caressed their cheeks and just hummed as their spouse disappeared from their sight.  
  
                   

 

* * *

  


Frisk didn't even notice a fiery ball of flames targeted at them until they suddenly glowed blue and was dragged away from the unseen threat.  
  
Frisk knew where this was all going and they merely gulped but stood still.  
  
" **_You ...._ ** " Toriel's deep growling voice was almost poison to their broken heart.  
  
" tori ... calm down. i'm sure ... i'm sure the kid has some sort of reason for doing this! " Then there was Sans; their adopted father that they loved so dearly trying to stop Toriel from just literally killing them.  
  
"Calm down ...? How can I **CALM DOWN** when my child has been sentenced to death by a crime that had possibilities and possible evidence they didn't do it?! How Sans?!" Sans didn't say anything but tugged onto Toriel's purple robe.  
  
Toriel had tears pooling her crimson cherry orbs.  
  
"H-How ... can I face this murderer I once called my own now ...? HOW?" Sans just stood there, rubbing his best friend's back as Toriel was just a broken mess; sobbing and crying for Chara to be free while Asgore was literally wrapping his fluffy arms around her frame from the back.  
  
Frisk clutched their fists till they turned white and walked past the trio without a word; just a heavy guilty heart.  
  
If only they knew—if only anyone knew the whole truth, maybe they wouldn't have blamed them so much?  
  
_If only they knew._  
  
                     

* * *

  


**_12 January_  **

**_I_ _nk Hall Prison_  **

_Trial number :_ _12 _ _  
_ _  
_

_Aftermath _ _  
_ _  
  
_

 

"Chara ... No ... I can't do this ..." Frisk was pleading; no, BEGGING for Chara to just let them choose the decision that was rightfully the true one.  
  
"Frisk ... But the monsters ..."  
  
"Chara please ... We'll solve about that issue later ...We can ... We can talk about it with the association ... Your freedom and innocence is much more important right now ... Please ... Chara ... Don't do this to me ..."  
  
"Frisk ... Please ... Between me and over a hundred lives, which is more important?"  
  
Frisk knew this answer was greedy but they couldn't help it.  
  
"You. I'd choose you no matter what."  
  
"Frisk!"  
  
"Look, I can't help it! I love you for goodness sake! Do you really blame me? I know the moral choice would be the hundred lives but ... I ... I can't lose you."  
  
"I know ... Frisk ... I know ...but .. you need to save them ... to save their lives ... Please .... Let this be my last wish ..."  
  
"Chara ...." Chara smiled softly.  
  
"I'm dying anyway, right? So, why not make it faster? Please ... Frisk ... Choose them instead of me at court later .. Please ... I don't want anything happening to Mom and Dad again ... I don't want their relationship to be destroyed like last time. .. Please ..."  
  
Frisk held Chara's weakening hand and with a heavy guilty heart, they nodded softly before pulling their beloved spouse into a soft powerful embrace.  
  
"All right ... All right ... If that's really what you want, love ... Then, .." Frisk caressed their Chara's beautiful pink tinted cheeks.  
  
"Your wish is my command .." And they told them at the right time too.  
  
"All right. Time's out!" Frisk literally waved Chara goodbye with a guilt piling their heart as they went out.  
  
Chara simply smiled and waved back before they were once again cuffed and sent to their cell.  
  
Plan to save monsters will be continued then even if it meant their life and happiness was taken away from them.  
  
If only they all knew.  
  
                      

 

* * *

  
  
  ❝ _Race you to heaven, partner._ ❞

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk glanced the trio a bit before they just continued on their way to their car, calm orbs were now dull of life or light.  
  
'If only they knew ...' Frisk thought, taking out their phone and just scroll through the text that destroyed everything.  
  
                           

 

════════════

 

  
_Unknown_ : Hello Ambassador.  
  
Frisk : Uh, hello? Who is this?  
  
_Unknown_ : Our identity does not matter. All that matters is this simple question.  
  
If you had a choice, would you choose your lover or almost more than a hundred lives of possible innocent monsters?  
  
Frisk : Why are you asking this?  
  
_Unknown_ : Because .. if you refuse to choose killing your partner, say goodbye to all your lovely peace.

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

**_Unknown has sent an image._ **

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

See this? So choose wisely, dear ambassador.

                       

 

═════════════

 

  
  
The most horrible thing was that the document was genuine. Frisk checked it and it was a genuine one.  
  
Truly, they were stuck and didn't know what to do.  
  
If only there was another way ...  
  
Frisk shook their head and put the metal device on the seat before starting the engine.  
  
With the engine roaring to life and the young ambassador had a seat belt put in for safety, they were ready to go home.  
  
They were tired after all and needed a long hot bath to try to relax the racing heartbeat.  
  
Though, on their way, Frisk couldn't help but just think of death and ways they could die without killing themselves.  
  
It's just ... It was almost like a coping mechanism from the sudden guilt and stress they were facing with.  
  
Apparently, their wish was bound to become true when a speeding car honked their car before just crashing into them.  
  
Metal clashed with metal as blood mixed into the whole mixture and just like that, it seemed Frisk was not too far away from being with Chara now.  
  
Frisk could literally feel themselves flying off into the heavens above and for the first time after Chara's long case, they finally smiled even if it's their last one.  
  
'Goodbye, everyone.'  
  
                          

 

* * *

  


_Dear family,_ _  
_ _  
_ _If you found this letter, it's either you've snooped through my phone or I'm dead but I think it's the latter._ _  
_ _  
_ _So, first things first ... I'm so sorry for everything that has happened up until now. I'm sorry Mom for doing this and Dad ... Please forgive me._ _  
_ _  
_ _I know I could've chosen mercy for them and trust me, I would've if it wasn't for the threat I've received from someone._ _  
_ _  
_ _The worst thing about this is that ... the document was official. I've checked and ran it through scans and it was a genuine document or in other words, someone official made them._ _  
_ _  
_ _If you wish to see it, you can scroll through my messages. If not, then it's fine. I don't expect you all to forgive me for doing this but ... I needed too._ _  
_ _  
_ _I needed to for everyone's safety. Like Chara, I couldn't imagine losing you all especially you, Dad._ _  
_ _  
_ _I love you, Dad and thank you so much for everything that you've done in taking care of me. Your love and affection though was the best thing you've given me that my own parents couldn't give._ _  
_ _  
_ _To Mom, thank you too mom. Even if you probably won't ever see me as your child anymore, I'll always love you and see you as my loving guardian that'll always want the best for her child._ _  
_ _  
_ _Thank you so much._ _  
_ _  
_ _Asgore ... Your love and compassion for the family is admiring and I wished for your happiness always. Thank you so much for being in my life and never stop giving me wise words and advises in life. For that, I thank you so much and I'll always love you too, Asgore._ _  
_ _  
_ _Uncle Paps or Brunkle ... I love you so much. You've always been the light that'll never stop cheering me up when my gloomy days came attacking. Your never ending belief in me inspires me so much and you don't know how valuable you are are to me and Dad._ _  
_ _  
_ _Thank you so much for sticking with my attitude and for always supporting me no matter how ridiculous my decisions seemed. Also, your advices are amazing and Paps, never stop being you. Also, go get Mettaton, Brunkle!_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Thank you for making my life so bright and full of love._ _  
_ _  
_ _To Undyne and Alphys, never stop being anime watchers. Seriously, you guys are just really into that and it's amazing! On a serious note, Undyne, thank you for truly changing your perspective on humans after becoming my best friend and Alphys ... thank you for teaching me to always be brave and never hide your true self from others. You two are beautiful and wonderful for each other._ _  
_ _  
_ _Your advices on life are truly meaningful and I couldn't help but feel amused whenever you said something inspiring to me while I was growing up._ _  
_ _  
_ _P/S : Undyne's the one teaching me how to fight for myself and Alphys was the one to teach me some anime terminology, dad._ _  
_ _  
_ _To everyone I love and hold dear to my heart, thank you for riding this hell journey with me. Even if you have/had attacked me, know that I've forgiven you all for everything you've done or said to me that was remotely hurtful or not. I don't like hilding grudges so ... yeah._ _  
_ _  
_ _Last but not least, to my darling and beautiful Chara ..._ _  
_ _  
_ _I don't know what to say or describe how much my love for you. It's just such a strong feeling and it's simply too complicated and beautiful to describe in words._ _  
_ _  
_ _But what I can say is that ... I love you so much; too much to describe it, honey._ _  
_ _  
_ _Your smiles just never seemed to fail making my day._ _  
_ _Your wonderful puns and jokes were always the things that could steer my gloomy moods away and never missed to make me smile._ _  
_ _Your determination to save monsters amused me so much and truly, you inspire me._ _  
_ _  
_ _But you know what? When we were down in the underground, I'll always remember how precious everything about you to me. You were truly my partner in crime and time._ _  
_ _  
_ _Also, the moment we said our vows and just looked at each other while eagerly to be wedded will be forever engraved in my mind. I remember it being as one of the happiest days I've ever had._ _  
_ _  
_ _Then when we finally sealed our vows and say our 'I do's, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have you. Still am lucky though for having such an understanding and caring spouse._ _  
_ _  
_ _Since I wasn't in the best places growing up, I was honestly shocked how kind you were and to be honest Chara, I started loving you ever since I met you._ _  
_ _  
_ _So, thank you for 15 years of being together and I'm so sorry for everything._ _  
_ _  
_ _If I died before you and you're reading this, know that nothing was your fault and we did what we had to, okay?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I love you more than anything in this world, Chara and thank you._ _  
_ _  
_ _I'm sorry if this letter was full of thank you's and just me analyzing you all. It's just ... I love you guys so much._ _  
_ _  
_ _Thank you for everything from when I was a child to now. It has been a pleasure being the ambassador for such a great being as yourselves and I wish you all to be happy and hopefully remember me as just me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Thank you once again and ... goodbye, everyone. For good this time._ _  
  
_

 

_—Yours truly, Frisk._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my uh, new story. 
> 
> I imagined this while hearing some songs and I just needed to write it so I did.
> 
> Also, if ya'll are wondering, yes, Chara is sctually innocent and their case was actually a murder case because Chara was accused of murdering someone when they didn't do anything.
> 
> Though, there were some evidence ... you can imagine framing them because even if Chara is sweet and loving in this, they're the ambassador's spouse so many organisations want them and their spouse to either die/fall apart.
> 
> Now, mentioning about Chara already dying ... Yes, Chara actually was dying. They're suffering from some sort of disease that's untreatable and they were just waiting for time to stop ticking and their life to be taken.
> 
> Also, Sans and Toriel are best friends here and fun fact, Asgore and Toriel had just remarried in this just a few weeks before Chara's final trial.
> 
> And yes, Chara and Frisk are married in this. Don't worry. They're both old enough to get married. Also, I call them both with they/them because I'm comfortable calling them that.
> 
> Sorry if this A/N's so long but I just wanna let this out and hope ya'll understand.
> 
> Oh and ... at the end, I may have not been specific but Frisk died. Yeah. Chara didn't die yet though. Their sentence should have been just a few days away after Frisk's death so ... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and one more thing before I forget. Sans is Frisk's foster parent ever since they were little. This actually happened because in the end of the true pacifist, Frisk wanted to go to other places and rhe place they chose was Sans' and Papyrus' home.
> 
> Chara though, stayed with Toriel and Asgore and became the two's child again. 
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> All right. That's it.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading it and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> [ Edited this because I can and this A/N is taken from my A/N in Quotev. ]


End file.
